Journeys of Three Thousand Miles
by guyw1tn0nam3
Summary: She had to stay to build a republic. He had to leave to protect the republic. A story of distance, both short and far, told through the girl who remained behind to build his dreams and the boy who left to show her the world. Tokka Week 2011
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Once again I'm participating in Tokka Week. Enjoy. Actual prompts will follow the prologue.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>"Three thousand."<p>

"What?"

"The distance between here and the edge of the Earth Kingdom. It's three thousand miles."

"Oh."

"What? Can you not count that high?"

"Aang looks pretty good as a statue doesn't he?"

"Don't change the subject."

Sokka shifted uncomfortably in his tight Water Tribe clothes. He had outgrown them. He leaned against the metal guardrail, his face turned towards the early evening sun. In the distance, a plume of smoke billowed from a train that slowly made its way towards Sokka and the station platform he was standing on. Besides him, a lazy Toph sat on the rail, swinging her feet. Around them were unfamiliar faces, men and women of all nations passing through.

"Is anyone coming with you?" Toph asked. Her ears perked at the sound of the train.

"Suki says she'll go as far as Omashu once I pick her up at the Serpent's Pass. She'll be returning with the Kyoshi warriors then," Sokka shrugged. "We'll write though."

Their silence continued. All she heard was the frustrating sound of everyone but Sokka. All he saw was the train that made its way towards him. No matter how slow it crept towards him, Sokka wished the train would come even slower. A cold wind blew through the station. Sokka held onto his hat and Toph's green dress fluttered. The luggage shook.

"This is boring," Toph whined, shaking her legs a bit faster than before. "I'm a bit surprised to see you speechless at a time like this."

"Will you be okay?" Sokka blurted spontaneously.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

The question was poorly timed, spoken awkwardly, and most of all, directed towards the wrong person. What else did Sokka expect other than a straightforward answer from the self-proclaimed world's best Earthbender? It was a waste of time, and the train was closer than ever before.

"I guess it can't be helped," Toph sighed and jumped off the iron railing. She came face to face with him. She was taller now, and her forehead now reached Sokka's nose. "When will you come by?"

"They said it could be months before I get a return trip-" Sokka started.

"No, that's not what I was asking," Toph shook her head, and gripped Sokka's shoulders tightly. "I'm asking you. When will you come by?"

"As soon as I can," Sokka replied firmly.

"I was afraid you'd say that," the Blind Bandit loosened her grip and turned to face the noise of the incoming train. There was a long pause before she turned back to Sokka, a warm smile coming to her face. "Let's make a promise, shall we? This one's actually important."

"What is it?"

"Let's promise never to see each other again."

"What?" Sokka yelled in a panic. "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm building a city," Toph clenched her hands into fists and showed them to Sokka. "It's going to be the greatest city on earth, just like how I'm the greatest Earthbender alive. If I have to, my bare fists are all that I need to make that happen."

"You're fighting for that city," Toph continued. "You're fighting to keep our dream of building a city for all people to live in alive. And I would strangle you if I found out you failed because you wanted to come back and see my unfinished project."

"I want to see the world," the Earthbender frowned. "There are so many things that I haven't felt with my feet, but I'm the only one that can stay here to make this happen. So that's why we have to promise to never see each other again. Until I've built this city, and until you've finished protecting it, I won't let us get distracted."

"I will complete your vision," Toph finished. "And in return, you must be my vision."

It wasn't often that Sokka was speechless when he had conversations with Toph. And yet here was Toph, who seemed to have planned this conversation at least days in advance, since she wasn't one to talk too often about promises, let alone dreams and haphazard metaphors. Sokka suddenly had a feeling that Iroh had helped her write a portion of it.

The train came and parked. Sokka attempted to shout back an answer, but the train's horn filled the room and was followed with a cacophony of sounds. The station platform grew noisy and bands of sweaty people headed towards the train to board. As Sokka realized that it would be impossible for Toph to hear his voice over the train horn, he pulled her into a quick hug and thrust her luggage into her hands.

"Make sure the city doesn't ban meat," Sokka chuckled nervously as the horn died down enough for Toph to hear.

"That's the Sokka I know," Toph closed her eyes and warmly accepted the embrace. They stood for a while in mutual silence. It was a comfortable one. The train sounded again as the last few remaining passengers began to step onboard.

"So," Sokka stuck out his hand after they parted. "Do we have a promise?"

Toph grinned, squeezed Sokka's hand, and slugged him on the shoulder. "We sure do."

"Ow. Your punches are as hard as ever."

"It comes with training."

"If the Dai Li act up, let me know."

"I'll let you beat all the enemies this time, since it's usually me doing it for you."

"I'm a better swordsman than you think."

"Then I'll be hearing about it when Iroh reads me the news?"

"You can count on it."

"Good."

"Toph, I'm going to m-"

"Oh," Toph shook a finger at him, her eyes already looking away. "Hold that thought for a moment Sokka."

Toph turned and stepped aboard the train as the horn sounded for the final time. She swirled and faced Sokka again. "Okay, Sokka. Now you can say it."

"Toph," Sokka started, slightly confused. "I'm going to m-"

The doors of the train closed and the wheels of vehicle began to move. Beyond the window, Sokka stared blankly at Toph, who merely shrugged. Sokka followed the train as far as it could go before it exited the station and gained speed. The monorail grew smaller and smaller, but that didn't matter to Sokka. Toph's face was already gone, and the important thing now was to keep the promise that he and Toph had formed together.

Turning around, Sokka walked in the opposite direction.


	2. Rumble

**A/N: **Here's chapter 1. The prompt is Rumble.

* * *

><p><strong>Rumble<strong>

* * *

><p>Republic City never slept.<p>

It was always changing somehow. The skyscrapers grew taller. The boundaries of the city grew further. And the people of course, grew hungrier because of all the work that Toph Bei Fong was putting them through. So in the evening, bars and expensive restaurants were open, allowing those who had labored hard for the day to sit down and forget about building another road.

All throughout the darkest of nights people would teach each other the dances of their respective cultures. Large groups of Fire Nation students, who had travelled here with their horns and reeds, would hold massive dance parties just for this purpose. They also told the legend of Avatar Aang, who had infiltrated a school just to show its students the meaning of dance.

Those from the Earth Kingdom were quite different. With a variety of stringed instruments, they sang songs and haikus about trivial matters like the four seasons. Their music was slower, and there were many that said that this was to calm the badgermoles and pray to the spirits to keep the earth fresh and fertile.

The Water Tribes were the most expressive and beautiful of the three, and their dances were told of for miles and miles. Thousands came to see Waterbenders move their bodies in sync with the water that they bended around them. It was an art almost impossible to replicate and was said to be a performance most in tune with nature.

When the night festivities ended, carts, trains, and wagons for miles and miles would start streaming in and out of the half constructed Republic city. Tourists, who had only come to see the night life of the city, left quickly. Those who came brought with them more metal, coal, and wood to continue construction the next day.

During the day, there were no songs or dances. Conversation was light, and the vast amount of time was spent working hard. Earthbenders, as strong as they were, could not bend metal just yet and were told to be police enforcers and manual laborers. Waterbenders tended to the gardening of thousands of flower beds and trees throughout the city's edges and tended to a young irrigation system. Firebenders burned coal, melted iron, and steamed dirty water. Everyone else would assist in the construction of new roads, bridges, and homes.

Nobody complained, but instead they reveled in everybody's work and the effort of all nations to make a dream come true.

It was this cyclical, noisy life that Toph Bei Fong had gotten used to. She paced down the streets, and people around her would be greeting her nearly every second. She would reply. At times, she would return to her sharp self and bark at people to return to work if they had time for greetings.

In the first half of the day, she would train Earthbenders who had been exhausted the day before in Metalbending. It wasn't a rigorous course. Toph had tried that first and found that some of her students had almost passed out. As much as she wanted to lay down a firm law and get everyone in tip top shape, Toph was advised by Iroh that sometimes working your subordinates to the bone wasn't always the best way to get the best results.

So Toph made sure that the art of Metalbending was taught, rather than the rigorous physical concentration and work that it took to even come close to master it. Iroh had come up with the concept, and Toph, though reluctant at first, liked how it had brought results. Since the Earthbenders were taking Metalbending classes every other day, they spent their off days working hard to build a city, where they would be training their physical intensity so that one day, they could take the theories that Toph had been teaching them, and putting them into practice.

"I know how much you hate theory Toph," Iroh mentioned when Toph had first voiced her opposition to the idea. "But there's no one who knows the theory better than you do. If you just tell people to smack the metal, we'll have to build more hospitals than homes for the amount of broken hands we would have around here. I'm sure that would be bad for my tea business to. I need my customers with hands to hold my tea cups!"

During the afternoon, Toph would spend her time working at Iroh's tea shop, which became the command center for all the architects who were helping Toph build Republic City. Toph loved it there the most. There was Iroh for one, who never failed to say something intelligent or make her laugh.

And it was quiet. The floor was lined with wood. Toph had learned how to tell how close people were with her ears and memorized the floor plan of the building as she moved about. With no earth, there was nothing for Toph to hear.

It was a break. It was a break from the earthquakes that Toph would feel beneath her feet. Republic City was shaking with every moment that passed, and Toph had even learned to categorize the rumbles that echoed through the ground and coursed through Toph's conscious.

A smaller one might indicate a farm or a home that was being built. A medium sized one might signal that a library or a school was in the process of construction. The largest of course were skyscrapers, government buildings, and beautiful landmarks.

It was the sound of thousands of different footsteps that bounced into Toph's feet every time she stepped beyond Iroh's wooden shop. She had come to identify the nuances of many of them. The tourists were always bouncing. The Earthbenders always had the heaviest footsteps as they pounded the floor with Earthbending. The Waterbenders were the lightest as they moved with their element and smoothly carried water throughout the city. The Firebenders were a mix of each, dancing on their feet when they needed to be precise, and rough when they needed more power.

It became a pattern. When the day ended, Toph always knew where to go. She usually didn't attend festivities and allowed the people under her command to rest and be happy that another day of successful work had been accomplished. Instead, she found herself at the highest peak of Republic City, a plateau that had still been untouched by constructionists and architects because they didn't know what to do with it. It would soon change, but from here, Toph felt grass tickle her feet instead of grinded sand and dirt. The wind always breezed past her in a calm current.

But even from here, Toph could feel the distant rumbles of a never sleeping Republic City.

There was not a rumble quite like it.

It was a rumble that would shake the world.

"I wonder," Toph whispered as the sun set over the horizon. "If you can feel it from there, Sokka."

* * *

><p>"Sokka get down!"<p>

An explosion ripped through the trench and sent dirt flying in every direction. As Sokka looked up, another rock, covered in fire, was hurled towards their trench line. It smashed through a small wooden garrison just a hundred feet away. The structure burst apart under the weight and sent splintered shrapnel flying in every other direction. As Waterbenders jumped in to put out the fire, a handful of medical officials moved through the rubble to quickly pull troops out. At a first glance, Sokka already knew most of them wouldn't make it, even with a healer.

"Lieutenant Roro!" Sokka turned back to the situation at hand and addressed his subordinate. He quickly pulled open a map and circled a few spots. "Signal our navy to concentrate fire on this block right here. Break that line here and we'll have them cut off and separated from their supplies."

"Yes, sir."

"Here they come!" came a voice from Sokka's left.

Sokka turned and poked his head out of the trench. Hundreds of meters away, across burning corpses, the ravens that ate them, scattered weapons and debris, sat a trench near the beachhead that stretched at least two times longer than the one that Sokka found himself in.

And as the voice had warned, the inhabitants of said trench that made up battalions of Fire Nation troops loyal to the ex-Fire Lord Ozai and a handful of their Dai Li allies had decided that it was time to charge. Behind the trench, a small fleet of five loyalist ships fired a volley of rocks to cover the advance of their comrades. Thousands of troops left the trench and became a screaming mass that shook the battlefield with every step that they took.

The hurled rocks landed near Sokka's trench, crushed tents and fences, and set the air loose with dirt, obscuring Sokka's vision of the enemy.

"Lieutenant, belay my order to the fleet," Sokka bit his lip and cursed to himself. "We're abandoning the trench. Head to higher ground where they'll have to push past our Earthbenders. We'll wait for Zuko's reinforcements there."

"Yes, sir."

"Fall back!" called Sokka and his lieutenant. Immediately, their calls were mirrored by dozens more in the trench as Sokka's rag tag team of recruits, volunteers, and exhausted veterans exited the trench. Some were immediately cut down as Yu Yan archers behind them started to pick targets. As Sokka realized this, a handful of Earthbenders covered their retreat with a massive wall that shouldered off any arrows.

The loyalist ships, undeterred by the handful of Earth Kingdom vessels that now fled before their steel decks, fired another volley of rocks and smashed the cover built by the Earthbenders. At this point, Sokka called for everyone for a mass sprint away from the trench. They scaled the hill now, and Sokka noticed that some of them were running too slow to escape the enemy. He beckoned them on while a group of Earthbenders stayed behind to allow the others to escape.

Behind him, the Dai Li were moving ahead of the main Firebenders. As they approached Sokka's abandoned trench, they stretched out and shot out their hand cuffs to drag in dozens of prisoners.

The bulk of the enemy now was shaped in a crescent, threatening to encircle Sokka and his survivors. Sokka ducked as flames and handcuffs soared passed him. Next to him, Lieutenant Roro, a skilled Firebender, shot off a few of their Dai Li pursuers with precision shots and aim.

"Nice shot Lieutenant," Sokka murmured, before slashing out his sword at a handcuff that had come too close for comfort. The hand made of earth shattered on impact with Sokka's sword and burst into hundreds of small pieces. "Now let's get to that hill."

At the top of the hill, Earthbenders rained boulders from above and smashed the charging line of Firebenders, forcing them to retreat into Sokka's abandoned trench. The enemy, though stopped in its tracks, bellowed back at Sokka's decimated force, jeering and laughing before cheering that a great victory had been won for the Phoenix King.

Minutes later, the battle was officially over, and both sides were now taking occasionally shots at the other. They were not meant to do any harm except to keep the other from charging.

It was over, and Sokka felt awful about it.

Sokka panted, and shook his head furiously. "Status report," Sokka demanded.

"Sokka," Roro panted alongside with him. "As long as we have the high ground, they shouldn't be able to advance until their ships bring in their heavy armor. Though even as it stands, we don't have many men to begin with."

"It's my fault," Sokka cursed again. "If only I had been faster."

"You were short on men," Roro replied. "It's a miracle how you had us hold out for so long with that many enemy troops at the beach. I thought they were going to call your bluff days ago!"

Sokka waved him off, stood up straight, and surveyed the damage that had been done. At least a hundred men had been captured or killed. Hundreds more were wounded. He had lost the trench, and his enemies now controlled almost all access to the sea, which would keep Sokka from conducting his naval operation any time soon.

The warrior sighed but quickly shook off the disappointment. He looked back at his captured trench for a moment, before turning away to meet with his generals at the highest point on the hill.

"You make a nice rumble when you charge," Sokka admitted as he walked away. "But I've dealt with a woman who's footsteps could shake the world."

"And I'll make sure you never get to meet her."


	3. Addiction

**A/N:**Here's chapter 2. The prompt is Addiction.

* * *

><p><strong>2. Addiction<strong>

* * *

><p>The snowflakes fell like they always did: when the last of the autumn leaves had fallen. And as always in the years after the war, the snow that Sokka saw was dirtied by ash. In the far distance, the sound of detonating blasting jelly and the occasional avalanche echoed through the snowy Kolau Mountain Range. The cold winds swept by him, and Sokka tugged tightly on his wolf sweater. Another gust blew past the mountain top and Sokka's wool hat went with it. Ignoring the loss, Sokka chewed on the pipe that was stuck between his teeth, deep in his own thoughts. His trusted lieutenant stood by him in complete silence.<p>

"Lieutenant Roro," Sokka muttered and his advisor turned to him immediately. "How long has this gone on?"

"Four years, three months, and sixteen days."

"When was the last time you saw your family, " Sokka pulled his pipe from his mouth and blew a puff of smoke into the air.

"Four years, one month, and twelve days."

"And how long," Sokka blew a breath of air, which mingled with the smoke that lingered over Sokka's head. "Have we been here in these mountains?"

"Three years, eleven months, and twenty seven days."

"That's a long time," Sokka admitted slowly before putting his pipe back into his mouth. "That's a very long time."

Ever since Sokka's first defeat at the beaches of the Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation loyalists had pushed Sokka's forces back as they headed for the great city of Omashu. Sokka had hoped that reinforcements from Zuko and a fresh stream of veterans from Omashu would be enough to crush the loyalist forces without a hitch.

What was a guaranteed victory became a prolonged struggle. The loyalists had refused to give ground, and even with the help of reinforcements, Sokka found that four years disappeared quickly when you were fighting in the treacherous mountains above the Cave of Two Lovers. Even Aang, who had arrived in the middle of the conflict, was of little help. The tree covered slopes, caves that populated every turn, along with rain and fog that came no matter what season it was, made it difficult to even pinpoint where the loyalists were firing their catapults and tanks.

Now that wasn't to say that they were losing. There were many days where the men would cheer that the Avatar was on their side, laugh at the letters they received from their children, and praise their beloved General Sokka for keeping a constant stream of meat supplied to them from Omashu.

But the question in everybody's mind was always the same. When? When will the loyalists give up? When will we win? And most importantly, when do we get back to our family? In Sokka's case, the question was always, when will I fulfill my promise to Toph? When will that day come when I get to see the beautiful city that I've been fighting to protect?

The fire in his pipe had now burned out, and Sokka grumbled for a moment before stuffing another pouch into his pipe. He turned to his lieutenant and signaled to his pipe. Lieutenant Roro merely sighed and lit the pipe aflame. Sokka took a breath before stuffing the pipe back into his mouth.

"The healers say that's unhealthy what you're doing there," the lieutenant advised. "They say that everyone's who's been smoking the pipe couldn't stop. They also say that their lungs are a lot different. A lot more damaged. With all due respect, Sokka, you should be a bit careful."

"My sister would probably say the same thing," Sokka chuckled to himself before taking another puff. "But I guess it's the chewing thing that's really gotten to me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You count how long you've been away from your family right?" Sokka asked and received a nod from his lieutenant. "Well I count the days since I've eaten any meat. I'm not lying when I say that the only protein I've had in the four years, three months, and sixteen days that I've been here are those soybeans that all the Earthbenders say is the stuff."

"And so," Sokka whipped the pipe from his mouth and smiled. "I've been chewing on this pipe ever since."

"Why did you stop eating meat?"

"Simple," Sokka stuffed the pipe back and puffed. "I'm waiting to eat a big feast with a friend of mine when I'm done with this."

They stood silently after that for a few minutes.

* * *

><p>"Another round!" called the Blind Bandit.<p>

The restaurant and its customer cheered as the waiters brought another plate of beef and fried seal jerky to Toph's table. As she gobbled at the tender and well-seasoned meat that could have only been bought from Omashu, Iroh, who sat across from her, stared at Toph with wide eyes. Like much of the restaurant's denizens, many of whom had worked under Toph for long hours at a time, Iroh was surprised that Toph had been able to devour so many dishes at a time. Some in the room were already betting on how much more she could take.

"Ms. Bei Fong," Iroh sipped at his tea before continuing. "This is your fourth dish tonight and you're still asking for more. Excuse me for my rudeness, but are you by any chance-"

"No," Toph grumbled in between large bites. "That's not happening for another decade or so."

"Right." Iroh coughed and looked away. "Of course. Then may I ask why have you been stuffing yourself so late at night recently? Might I remind you of the old proverb that one who eats like a cow before sleeping will wake up as a cow?"

"It's fine," Toph waved him off and licked her plate clean, still looking unsatisfied. The rest of the room gasped at how quickly the plate had disappeared. "Besides, I'm still in my prime years. I gotta live it while it lasts. Waiter! Throw in another one! Less seal jerky this time though."

"You always look like you're eating for two though," Iroh said under his breath.

Later, as Iroh led Toph out of the restaurant, the Blind Bandit held one hand over her mouth and one hand over her stomach. The restaurant's owner was happily asking them to come again if they ever wanted to eat, and the customers were clapping in unison as Toph threw a triumphant fist while holding down her stomach.

The two lived in small but well furbished apartment rooms that were built closest to Republic City's government office. Iroh's tea shop was just down the street and it was the most convenient place to live at the present. It wasn't particularly crowded, and since construction around the area was mostly complete, Toph didn't have to worry about drills and hammers waking her up too early in the morning.

When they arrived, Iroh and Toph gave parting words.

"If your stomach hurts," Iroh advised. "Just wiggle your toes and think about Earthbending. It'll keep your mind off of throwing up your dinner."

"Thanks," Toph said. "I'll come over for some tea later, maybe."

Toph's room was comprised of a window at the opposite end of the door, a small bed that was placed in the left corner of the room, and a Pai Sho table that was stacked on the other side. The bathroom was directly to the right. Next to the window was another door that led to the balcony. Though it was clean, refurbished, and had the best designs that the city currently offered, Toph made sure that most of the luxuries were tossed out. No need for desks, paintings, and lights when you couldn't even see them.

She hopped onto the bed and sighed. Toph pointed her head towards the ceiling before closing her eyes to think.

"Five years." She whispered. "It's been a long time."

Every time a new story came in the tabloids about the uprising of the loyalists, Toph wanted exclusive access to it. Iroh would sometimes often read for almost an hour as new reports and battle plans came streaming in. Sometimes, Iroh would pause, and joke that the current conflict between two opposing forces was being conducted over a cave of two lovers. But Toph would often stop him short and tell him to get to the details.

So she learned. She learned that the loyalists had pressed closer to Omashu. They had gathered whatever remnants of their forces from all corners of the map to conduct this attack against Sokka's much smaller army. But even without the might and numbers that the loyalists had, Sokka, the general who the tabloids labeled Wolf of the Sea, had managed to stave off their brutal offensive until the Avatar had arrived.

"And now it's been five years," Toph whispered, trying to remember the day's new information. "And Wolf of the Sea has yet to drive the enemy back to the shore. He remains deadlocked and is cautious in sending his troops into caves to search for an enemy that may have laid hundreds if not thousands of traps for him."

"He's changed," Toph said to herself. "I wonder what he's like now. I wonder if he still likes meat."

Then she remembered something from yesterday's news.

"With rations short," Toph announced out loud in her own room. "The general has pledged that all of his meat rations will be going to any soldier who needs it. From a trusted advisor close to the Wolf, we are told that the general has yet to eat meat since he began his campaign five years ago."

"Doesn't sound like Sokka at all," Toph snarled as she turned herself over and buried her face in her pillow for a moment. "You need your meat you Meathead."

"But maybe that's why I'm eating for two."

Toph was quiet then. She wanted to go to Iroh's place and have a nice talk. But amidst the meat in her stomach and the news in her head, Toph drifted to sleep instead.


	4. Plan of Attack

**A/N:**Haha. Is the reason why no one is responding is because it's so bad? If it is (or isn't), please let me know! Anyhow, here's prompt #3: Plan of Attack.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Plan of Attack<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the one day that year that Republic City was almost completely silent. The roads leading to the city were closed off to merchants, food wagons, and new supplies, and instead were filled with travellers coming from near and far, having heard the news. Shops were closed. No one arrived at work. Government offices were empty.<p>

As the sun rose over the city, it illuminated a long line of people that stretched for miles and almost covered the length of the city that threatened to be larger than Ba Sing Se. They lined up, single file, and slowly moved towards the back end of the city. There, next to government offices and nicely constructed apartments, was a lonely wooden tea house surrounded by metal foundations and electric lighting.

Inside were a number of lit candles surrounding the portrait of an old, healthily rotund, man, whose smile and love for tea had brought millions of people to his store. Flowers, predominantly lotuses, fell into the wooden box in front of the portrait. Of the various flowers, Zuko saw some that would only grow in the Fire Nation, some that were grown only in flower shops in the desert, and some that had survived the cold of the arctic poles.

When the only white jade flower fell into the mix, Zuko's eyes widened and he quickly took a look at the face of the Earth Kingdom girl who had tossed the poisonous flower into the mix. She looked at him with a smile, tears in her eyes, and stepped outside without another word.

Toph was at the front of the line, kneeling with her fists closed on her thighs. She was silent, her eyes were closed, and her face hung low. When Zuko approached and place his hand on her shoulder, there was absolutely no response from her. Before Zuko could consider opening his mouth, a resolute Aang placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder and shook his head.

At the back of the store, most of the old team had assembled. Katara was busy settling a baby boy that was giggling at a pacifier. Mai was talking with Ty Lee, who occasionally looked at Zuko with worried expressions. Besides them, Suki held a seven year old boy's hand as he walked around and swung haphazardly with a boomerang. Aang shook his hands with Jeong Jeong and Piandao, who apologized by Bumi's late arrival.

"Where's Sokka?" Zuko asked immediately, his attention most directly at Suki. "Did he get our letters? Is he coming?"

Katara looked back at the Fire Lord and shook her head. "He's been commanded to stay at Kolau until he's broken through. He's also personally denied the request to come, and I don't know why."

"As far as I know," Piandao came into the circle and spoke. "He has broken through Katara, but he's been given orders to chase the loyalists into the sea."

"That's just great," Zuko sighed. "Sokka's gone, and have you guys seen Toph? She's been out there for hours and hasn't said a single word."

"She's lived with Iroh for the last seven years. What do you expect?" Mai explained. "He's cared for her, took her under his wing, and probably thought of her as a daughter. I'm sure Toph felt the same way. If anything, I'm surprised you're not out there sympathizing with her."

"I'm not too good at that. Toph was always the one that cheered me up, but I didn't know how to do it myself," Zuko said. "That's why I asked where Sokka is. He would make Toph feel better on the spot."

"Sokka hasn't seen Toph since he left for his campaign against the loyalists," Suki let go of her child's hand for a moment as he became mesmerized by the nearby flower cabinet. "As far as I know, they haven't exchanged letters, words, or anything, not to mention that Sen and I haven't gotten that many letters from him either. He's been locked down tight, and I think he's forcing some of it on himself."

"When I went to help Sokka," Aang interjected. "He was…different. He was the still the jokester that kept his men laughing, but there seemed to be something different about him. I just don't know what."

"Well, whatever it is," Zuko replied resolutely. "We have to do something about Toph, with or without Sokka. This is unhealthy for her, and I don't think my uncle would've liked it to be like this."

"I can go talk to her," Suki suggested, already heading towards the door. "Let me just-Hey. Where did Sen go?"

Those in the room looked around, but Suki's child was nowhere to be found. Only a rummaged through flower cabinet told what the kid had been doing before he mysteriously disappeared.

* * *

><p>Outside, Toph remained quiet as more and more visitors passed through the tea house as the sun rose. Outside of the restaurant, many people lingered, among them many of regular customers, who wiped their eyes and vowed to continue coming here, even if there was absolutely no tea to be served.<p>

The sun continued to rise, and the tea house became immersed in its light. Toph suddenly realized that it was around the time that she would be heading to the house to tell Iroh that she was off to work for the day. She clenched her fists a bit tighter and kept her eyes shut. With the wooden floor around her, Toph could hear and feel nothing but the soft breaths, sniffs, and occasional kind words as people passed through. She was content with this needed loneliness.

A pair of footsteps stopped next to Toph. She wondered who it was. Most of the people that had come around had been a few steps back, tentative to get too close to the Blind Bandit. A soft hand reached out, gripped the fringes of Toph's dark dress and pulled on it. The hand was small, a child's, and the fast paced breathing suggested that he was excited about something.

"Miss," a boy's voice came into her ear as a soft whisper. "Can I put this into the flower box?"

The boy reached out with his other hand and placed a soft plant on her clenched fists.

Toph opened her eyes and her fists loosened for a moment. She placed her hands over the plant, felt its contours and the fleshy roots near the bottom of it. She had become an expert at telling plants apart merely through touch, and it only took a moment to find out what this particular one was. It wasn't a flower, but Toph's eyes widened and she looked back at the child, her mouth slightly open.

_Ginseng. _

_Iroh loved ginseng._

Toph nodded and placed the root back in the child's hands. The boy, happy with her approval, softly placed the ginseng into the box, folded his hands in prayer and bowed twice. As he did so, Toph opened her mouth for the first time that day and asked, "What's your name?"

"Sen," said the boy. "I'm a warrior. See this?"

The boy held out another object. This time, when Toph reached to touch it, she could feel leather skin that wrapped itself around a curved and sharp object. Even when wrapped, Toph already knew what it was.

_He's so close, thought Toph_. _And yet he's always so far, isn't he?_

Toph turned back to wooden box, her back towards those coming towards her to pay their respects so that they would not know what was happening on your face. Toph grabbed the boy by the shirt, and clenched it hard.

"Sen," Toph said. "I'm going to do what a boy should never do. Just keep it between us okay?"

Sen nodded quietly and stood a little closer to Toph. Small droplets appeared at the brim of her sightless eyes, and Toph held in her occasional sniffs and her shaking shoulders as much as possible. A few tears fell down on her dress, and her grip on Sen's shirt tightened even more.

Then, the leather pouch that carried Sokka's boomerang landed on Toph's lap. A bit surprised, she turned her face towards Sen, but only a little as to keep her face hidden behind her hair. Sen, though Toph could not see him, stared back at Toph with a smile and gleaming eyes.

"My dad once told me a story," Sen said. "About how he caught a falling angel. After that, I always wanted to be like him, and catch a falling angel too."

"You're not falling, but I can at least catch your tears for you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I felt it was a bit too emotional to add in a Sokka segment. Besides, you already get a hint of what's he doing at the moment anyhow. Hope you guys enjoy, and let me know what you guys think.


	5. Mother

**A/N:**I don't often trust my personal instincts about my work, but at the moment I think I'm doing a great job. Let me know if you think I'm right or completely wrong. xD

Here's the fourth prompt: Mother.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Mother<strong>

* * *

><p>Toph realized something that she didn't know when she was younger. Time moved quickly even when one wasn't having fun, and if she wasn't careful, she was going to be left behind. The world around her changed with each day, and Toph was finding it hard to adapt to the flurry of new technology that the architects had invented. The place that she had longed to build was now nine years in the making, and Toph almost felt like her control over where it was going was slowly falling out of her hands. It was becoming foreign, and Toph felt all the lonelier.<p>

The architects had stopped consulting Toph about designs, as if it was only Iroh whose opinion seemed mildly interesting. Her job was to train Metalbenders and oversee construction. That was her niche, they said, and it was where she was useful. So, she would spend a few hours each day yelling away at the same Earthbenders she had trained for almost ten years that they still had sloppy habits and walk down the streets that she had helped build years before.

Everyone knew Toph, and Toph knew everyone. The workers would always brag that Toph always said hello to the nonbenders first. The Earthbenders knew that her incessant yelling was to protect them from any mistakes on the construction field. The Firebenders appreciated a healthy spar where they were hopelessly defeated by a lady who still had a fighting spirit long after her last battle. The Waterbenders beamed with pride when Toph said that the earth was happy with the nurture they had given it.

However, most of her time now was spent at _The Jasmine Dragon_, where she had taken over as the shop's owner. She was happy that the infamous name of _The Jasmine Dragon_ had never been forgotten. Though there was dismay that the owner of the most popular tea shop in the world had passed away, there had been rumors spreading around Iroh's apprentice had stepped in to fill his shoes, and was serving tea that stayed true to the shop's reputation.

It was early morning, and Toph had just opened the doors to Iroh's tea shop, and saw that Suki and her nine year old son, Sen, were already busy at work preparing breakfast. The smell of eggs, steamed buns, and seal meat filled Toph's noise as she stepped on the wooden floor. Toph heard a gasp before a small boy ran and hugged her.

"Auntie Toph!" Sen exclaimed. "I boiled all the hot water today!"

"Good job Sen," Toph smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. "You've been of great help. Thank you. Don't you have to go to school though?"

"School's off today," Suki called from the back room. "He said he wanted to see you instead of lounge around at home, so I brought him here and made breakfast. Sorry if I'm intruding. Sen, come here and eat your food now!"

"Not at all. After all, I gave you a pair of keys too," Toph squeezed Sen's cheeks tightly. "It's always nice to see you two come by. The shop is a lot easier to manage when people who can see are running around it."

Sen happily jumped onto the nearby table and started eating. "Auntie Toph, you should really try some of my mom's cooking one day! It's surprisingly good!"

"Surprisingly?" Suki gasped, cheeks turning red. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"I think I'll pass for today," Toph chuckled, hearing a small slap on the head as the embarrassed mother admonished her child. "I'm not that hungry this morning anyway. Has anything come in today for you, Suki?"

"No," Suki shook her head. "His letters have gotten a lot more infrequent since he backed out of Kolau and bunkered down in Omashu. I hear they've blockaded most of the exit route and are now just laying siege against the city."

"To think that we ended this war in a year," Toph sighed. "I feel kind of sorry for you, since you've been taking care of Sen by yourself."

"I don't think I mind it too much," Suki laughed, a little bit too loudly. "I'm more worried about you. He hasn't even sent you birthday gifts, and you know how much he liked sending you exquisite stones. Looks like he's going to miss it again."

"It's okay," Toph shrugged. "I've gotten used to it."

Toph turned and opened the double doors to _The Jasmine Dragon_. Almost immediately, old men who had been waiting and others who had just been passing by turned towards the now open tea shop. Many of them greeted Toph while they entered, commenting on the nice aroma that filled up the _Dragon_ in the morning.

And so, the day began as it always did with the opening of Iroh's tea shop. Suki and Sen eagerly ran around the tables, asking customers their preferred tea. In the back, Toph carefully prepared the right portion of tea leaves for each customer, depending on their preference for a light or deep taste. It had taken Toph a few years, but regular customers always had certain preferences, and Toph learned that Iroh had been careful to remember each and every one. In his stead, Toph promised herself to do the same.

In the afternoon, as tea customers emptied the store to head for lunch, Toph told Suki and Sen that she was leaving the store for her daily afternoon stroll around Republic City. Toph placed the sign on the door of the shop that _The Jasmine Dragon_ was on break and headed out for her walk.

After Iroh had passed away, Suki had offered to stay with Toph in Republic City to help the construction efforts. There was nothing in words that could have expressed Toph's appreciation for Suki's sincerity and kindness. There wasn't a shred of doubt that Suki understood Toph's feelings and whole heartedly accepted her for it. Suki had often laughed away her concern for Sokka by saying that a long distance relationship was hard, but nothing could be harder than waiting for Sokka at the Boiling Rock.

Now, Toph was twenty one, and it had been almost ten years since she had seen Sokka. Suki herself was twenty five and with her figure, she was getting a lot of attention from the boys. Though Suki was as dedicated as a mooselion to her cub, Toph could tell that there were times when Suki wondered if Sokka was ever going to return. "Am I going to waste my prime years," Suki had once murmured to herself, thinking that no one had listened. "Just waiting for you?"

Toph felt horrible, not only for having not seen Sokka in years, but horrible that her feelings toward Sokka had not grown weaker, but stronger. Every day that Republic City grew was another day that Toph eagerly awaited Sokka's return, and she felt awful for Suki, whose feelings were slowly beaten down by the realization that she was waiting on a man who may never return.

She walked a great distance, much to her surprise, while these thoughts spiraled in her mind. When the clock chimed that an hour had passed, Toph was surprised to see that she had not noticed that she had traveled from Iroh's humble tea house to the far west end of Republic City, where all of the members of Toph's old construction crew were working day after day.

Except at the moment, no one was working. Instead, the group that comprised of the people that Toph had worked with for nearly the last decade huddled around in a large circle, staring right back at Toph.

"What are you guys doing?" Toph demanded. "Why aren't you guys working? This city isn't going to build itself you know."

"We just wanted to do something special today, sir!" a voice called from within the huddled circle. Toph identified it as the youngest member of the group, Lin. "Sir, if I may ask, is it true that today is your birthday?"

"Yes," Toph replied slowly, her voice now cautionary. What were these guys up to?

"If that's the case," replied Lin. As he did, the circle of workers broke apart to reveal a medium sized metal statue standing on a plate of wood. "I want you to take a look at what we made for you."

Confused, Toph walked a bit closer and touched the statue. In an instant, the image of the statue surged into her mind. It was the image of a girl with so much hair that she needed to tie it in a bun and place a headband over her head. It was the image of a champion's belt strapped on the girl's waist, and it was the image of that girl waving an arm victoriously in the air as she laughed at how pathetically her foes crumbled beneath her powerful skills.

In short, it was her.

"We wanted to thank you," Lin spoke as Toph stayed silent. "For helping us all these years, so we decided to put you as a permanent monument in the west side of the city so no one will ever forget you and what you've done for us. I thought I never could Earthbend well, let alone be a Metalbender, but you really taught me a lot about hard work and endurance! Those will be unforgettable lessons, sifu!"

"Yeah!" said another voice, who Toph identified as a more experienced and older Firebender. "In all my years, I have never seen someone beat down Firebenders as quickly as you have. You've been the spirit of undying fire and determination for us!"

The group nodded again and the compliments continued._ Your encouragements pushed me forward. There was never a day that I didn't want you to come. Just saying hello to me always brightened my day_. But what struck Toph the most was the comment that seemed to be used more than anything else.

_Sifu Toph, you were like a mother to us._

The voices of praise went on and on, and Toph realized that amidst being forgotten by the higher ups, she had forgotten that her fellow workers and soldiers had never forgotten her. Upon her epiphany, Toph smiled, turned to her friends and chuckled.

"You guys are hilarious, but honestly the best," Toph chuckled for a while before looking at those around her and bowed. "Thank you. Really."

"We're not done yet!" Lin shouted excitedly, to which everyone else in the group cheered and agreed. "We still need to test out that new photography equipment that's been brought in."

Immediately, everyone was moving again. One of the older workers grabbed a long rod and a weird looking machine with a mirror in his arms. The Metalbenders hauled the statue off the wooden plate and placed it on the floor, where they raised a small circle wall around the statue that allowed the Waterbenders to fill with water. The older worker who had grabbed the strange contraption set up the machine and the mirror facing the statue.

"Toph!" Lin shouted. "Come on, get in the middle!"

Before Toph realized it, everyone had lined up around the statue and had pulled Toph to the middle of the group. Strike a pose and look at the machine, they said. Toph, still confused, turned her eyes in the general direction of the lens.

"On three everybody!" called the older worker as he fumbled with the machine's controls. "One! Two! Three!"

"Blind Bandit!" everyone shouted as a flash emitted from the lens.

"What did you guys do?" Toph asked, still a bit confused after everyone yelled her nickname.

"We're doing your birthday present," Lin grinned. "Don't worry about it."

Just hearing that made Toph worry.

* * *

><p>"Lieutenant Roro. How are the rations coming along?"<p>

"Their siege is letting up a bit, probably because our attack on their supply lines seems to have finally worked. We have a few supplies we've managed to smuggle into the city, so I believe we can still hold out for a few more months."

"How about the messenger hawks?"

"The number of Yu Yan archers in their ranks has been drastically reduced ever since the conflicts in Kolau. Rest assured, general, we can send those hawks again."

Sokka looked up at the summer sky, a pipe in his mouth. "I haven't written a word to anyone in the last few years," he said. "I think it'll be good to write a letter again."

The sun beamed down on Omashu. For once in the last month, there were few shots from the Fire Nation loyalists across the bridge. After giving up on defeating the loyalists along the Kolau Mountain Range, Sokka had decided to fall back to Omashu, where taking up a defensive position would give significant advantages.

Finally, after breaking the supply lines and distracting the loyalist fleet, the remainder of the opposition were getting worn down and beaten.

_But at what cost, Sokka thought_. _I missed her birthday again because of it._

"Sir!" Lieutenant Roro pointed to the sky as a lone messenger hawk dived towards them. "It's a hawk. A message for you?"

"I don't remember having sent any mail that needed to be replied to," Sokka murmured and stretched out his hand to receive the bird. "But who knows?"

The bird landed and gripped tightly on Sokka's arm, tired of its long journey across the Earth Kingdom. On its back was a cylindrical container strapped to its belly. Sokka released the locks that held the capsule in place and held the container in his hands. Upon opening it, a rolled up picture fell into Sokka's palm.

Sokka had heard of this. Already, people had learned of new methods of capturing pictures instead of merely drawing them. It was a stunning discovery, and it made Sokka feel old.

"Now," Sokka started to unravel the picture, pleasantly surprised at its appearance. "I wonder what they took on thi-"

Sokka stared. A band of men, old and young, stared back at him. Some of them smiled professionally, others held up their hands wildly as they looked to be cheering, and some even had their eyes closed tightly.

In the middle of the picture was a beautiful young lady. The picture was in black and white, but there was no question that her hair was the darkest amongst everyone else in the picture. Her blank eyes stared just right of where the picture had been taken, and her expression was one of mixed joy and confusion. She wasn't smiling, but Sokka had a strange feeling that she was happy.

On the back of the picture, Sokka realized that there were also a number of messages scrawled quickly before being sent to him.

_Our mother is waiting! Come back home already!_

_She really misses you. What kind of a man are you? _

_End this war already and come back to her._

Sokka chuckled at the remarks that had unfortunately slightly misinterpreted his and her feelings, but the message was clear to him.

"Lieutenant Roro," Sokka put the picture down for a moment, and looked back at his advisor. "Do you ever want to just end this war as quickly as possible?"

"There's not a single day that I'm not thinking about that, sir."

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Any comments? Let me know!


	6. Cozy

**A/N:**I've had a bit of trouble with this prompt. Hopefully it turns out okay. Here is the fifth prompt: Cozy.

* * *

><p><strong>5. Cozy<strong>

* * *

><p>It was another snowy winter at Omashu. This time, Sokka was happy to see that many of the snowflakes that melted on his armor were no longer a blend of ash and rain, but shined a pure and beautiful white that covered the city in a cold blanket.<p>

As he peered over the city walls, Sokka saw the outlines of his enemies, blurred by the continuous snowfall. Their numbers were diminished, but still strong and large. They had scrounged together recruits to bolster their forces, but Sokka could tell that over a decade of war had turned the loyalists from a battalion of seasoned fighters into tired veterans all too happy to end a meaningless conflict.

Yet, there was no surrender in sight, as the loyalists and their blind faith in the mantra of Phoenix King Ozai continued with no fail to lay siege to Omashu year after year. It was only this time though, that the Dai Li no longer had sent in assassin teams to kill him and had no longer assisted in firing boulders to shatter the city's front gate. Reports from Lieutenant Roro suggested that perhaps the Dai Li had finally changed their loyalties and were either quietly put down or deserted.

This gave little hope to Sokka, who knew that the brutality of the Fire Nation lied most in their undying determinations. The Fire Nation and its loyalists would never stop, so long as there wasn't a complete and unconditional surrender.

So that was why at the front of the city gate's, Sokka had rallied forth the city's garrison to stand at attention. Soldiers of all nations stood firm before Sokka, and they understood that the days they had been training while sheltered in Omashu had been in preparation for this final confrontation.

"Lieutenant Roro," Sokka placed the pipe that he chewed on for the last fifteen years in his pockets, extinguishing the flame and blowing a final puff of smoke. "Your son will turn twenty this year, am I correct?"

"Going to university in Republic City, or so the letters say," replied a proud Lieutenant Roro. "And your son?"

"Well, he says he's studying hard when he sends me something," Sokka smiled. "But I'm pretty sure he would much rather like to share time with his auntie than stay in his room and reading his books."

"He sounds like a good kid," Lieutenant Roro chuckled and Sokka allowed himself a little laugh.

"After this is over," Sokka patted his trusted lieutenant on the shoulder. "Let's return to Republic City together. To see our children."

"And your wife?" Lieutenant Roro asked excitedly. "They say she's heading the police. She gets a lot of looks you know. You better watch it."

"No, no, that's not my wife," Sokka laughed nervously, scratching his head. "There's another girl, she's my girlfriend, and she hasn't written me in a while. It's mostly been my son doing that. It's this distance thing. I'm sure it's being hard on both of us."

At this point, a gong rang over Omashu, signaling that noon had arrived. Both Sokka and his advisor turned towards each other and gripped their fists tightly before walking down the stairs of the city walls.

"Let's see how my body works in battle after all these years."

The gatekeepers of the city ran to their respective positions, and there was a low murmur amongst the city's garrison as they anxiously awaited the thrill of battle. When Sokka arrived at the city's footsteps, a wave of silence washed over the troops. They were the same soldiers that had fought with Sokka for these long years. They had been a rag tag force of youthful and inexperienced fighters. It was now that they had mastered their bending, perfected their strokes, and strengthened their minds.

"Men!" Sokka called out to them, his face at first stern and serious. It had taken him years to realize that sometimes, however, the best way to prepare your troops was a little comedic timing. He grinned. "And the occasional woman."

There was a snicker, then a chuckle, and then a roar of laughter as the troops smiled at each other for their commander's snarky joke. Sokka sincerely hoped that their enemies had heard this chorus of joy.

"This is it," Sokka started. "It's the day that we've been waiting for. You've been training hard and they've grown weaker, demoralized, and most of all, scared of what we've been hiding in this city: a band of the most experienced and powerful fighters that the world will never forget!"

It was short, but his troops responded with cheers and hoots. The gatekeepers behind Sokka slowly pulled the gates open with their Earthbending, revealing the long bridge that extended towards the loyalists' battered troops.

Sokka didn't wait for anything else. He charged, and his troops knew immediately to do the same. Their bellows and cries filled the snow covered air and made their presence known to the enemy across the bridge.

This was it. This was his comfort zone. In the heat of battle. His boomerang and his sword at his side, alongside with his trusted friends and allies.

_The only thing that would make this better, Sokka thought, is if Toph was here with me_.

But Sokka soon expelled the thought from his mind, feeling ashamed that the thought of Toph had occurred before Suki. Besides, this was not the time to think of her. The battle had begun, and Sokka had sallied forth his troops in a final attack designed to win a fifteen year old struggle.

It was right where Sokka wanted to be.

* * *

><p>"This is the stuff!" Suki purred happily as the trained professionals around her and Toph massaged their backs. "And you could've gotten this every day when you were younger? That would have been amazing after all of those training sessions."<p>

"Is it really that great?" Toph grunted as one the therapists poked her dirt covered feet. "Watch it missy. You don't want to be like the last person who tried scraping dirt off my feet."

"Yeah, it is," Suki groaned as the lady above her switched positions and started pressing on her back with her feet. "Besides, it's nice to have a lady's day out once in a while, and since Sen is off doing his studying, I thought today was perfect. Building a city really doesn't give you much time to care for your body."

Toph could see her point. She had grown taller now, and stood at least two heads higher than she used to. That was probably the one place that she could thank her tall parents for. She had lost many of her childhood features; her fingers and legs had grown more slender. The only thing she had kept the same was perhaps her hair in a bun.

After their massage, Suki had suggested that they stay a while in the sauna. Both of them sat back and relaxed as the heat ran over their bodies and the steam filled the room with a foggy vapor.

"As I thought," Suki sighed. "Relaxing every once in a while isn't such a bad idea."

"Yeah," Toph agreed, a bit surprised.

"It gets your mind off of things," Suki smiled to herself. "And it puts you in a place where you want to just forget about everything."

So Toph did just that. She closed her eyes and allowed her imagination to run wild. At a moment, she found herself riding through the air on Appa, feeling the exhilaration as the wind kissed her face. In another time, she was back at Earth Rumble, claiming her next title amidst a sea of unworthy foes. She even felt herself return to the Fire Nation, where she wore simple Fire Nation disguises and spent her days scamming unfortunate bystanders.

And then, she found herself in a modest home in Republic City, chopping up pieces of meat. Her Earth Rumble belts had been set around the house. She had long stopped fighting for a living, and had allowed herself some respite over the years while still occasionally returning to rings to watch. The police force was out of her hands, and she played little part in them now.

As she finished chopping the meat and heating the water, the door to her home opened, and a pair of familiar footsteps stepped into the house.

"I'm home!" said the male's voice. Toph turned her face for a moment to maybe see him just once.

"Toph! Toph!" another voice butted in, and Toph suddenly found herself shaken awake.

"You fell asleep there, Toph," Suki giggled to herself, staring at the former Earth Rumble champion drooling. "When I meant we relax, I didn't mean we could just sleep in the sauna all day. Now come on, our time here is up."

They paid their dues to the spa and left. It was the one day so far that Republic City was not experiencing snowfall, and so the sun shined brightly on Suki and Toph. Small droplets of water hanging from the trees splashed the little puddles that lined the cobblestone road that the two walked on, and Suki admired the beauty of the trees and their white round leaves.

"Thank you, Suki," Toph piped up suddenly. "For taking me there. I needed it."

"No, no," Suki waved her hands back at Toph. "Don't be thanking me. You shouldn't be thanking me."

"But you've been there for me all these years," Toph looked back at Suki and smiled. She was still a little shorter than the Kyoshi warrior. "It's only fair for me to keep thanking you whenever you take me out to somewhere nice and fun."

"Don't say that," Suki's smile disappeared for a moment. "I'm just being a little selfish."

"Come on. Don't beat yourself over something like that," Toph rolled her eyes and gave Suki a playful punch. "We're all a bit selfish sometimes."

"No," Suki turned to Toph and stopped her. "I'm really not all that great. Really, I'm not."

"You're my friend," Toph replied firmly. "That's all I really need to know."

"How can you say that, when you obviously know?" Suki shook her head furiously suddenly. "Can't you see that I miss Sokka, and that I'm merely using you as a substitute for him since you two are so alike?"

"Actually, it had never crossed my mind before," Toph shrugged. Suki widened her eyes. "But as far as I'm concerned, you're a friend, and you've never lied when you say that you're having fun with me. That's all I really care about: whether or not you're being honest with me."

"You're too kind," Suki felt her smile return momentarily. "And here I was thinking you might actually be furious at me taking you out because I felt lonely."

"You're the one that saved me when I almost drowned," Toph started walking again. "And besides, we both miss Sokka. We can wait for him together, can't we?"

They walked back to _The Jasmine Dragon_ in silence. After they returned, Sen called to them and told his mother that he had just finished his application for Republic City University. He also handed over a stack of mail to Suki, who immediately began rummaging through the pile.

Toph switched the signs on the shop's doors and as usual, people began lining up to enter her tea shop.

"It's been sixteen years," Toph said in a soft voice. "This place is still going strong."

"Toph! Toph!" Suki cried as the first customers entered the door.

Toph turned towards the Kyoshi warrior's voice and felt the contours of a letter in her hands.

"It's a letter from Sokka," Suki cried excitedly.

"He's coming home!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Let me know what you guys think! Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	7. Tease

**A/N:**It's the penultimate chapter. Let's see how our dynamic duo is doing. It's the 6th prompt: Tease.

* * *

><p><strong>6. Tease<strong>

* * *

><p>Sokka could hear the squawking of birds, the waves crashing against the shore, the howling of the wind, and the distant cheers of his men. He could smell the salty oceans and he could feel the sun embrace him in light and warmth. When Sokka opened his eyes, he saw a massive coast that stretched endlessly along the border of the Earth Kingdom. Docked at its shores were large metal vessels, and stone faced guards patrolled the deck of the ships.<p>

In a long line, the surviving loyalist forces walked one by one, grimacing as they went, towards the metal stairs that would lead them aboard the prison ships bound for the Boiling Rock. Sokka's men laughed and cheered with every step the loyalists took, and the defeated held their heads low, scowling and grimacing at their rout.

The Wolf of the Sea pulled his favorite pipe from his pockets and lit it aflame. He took a puff as he towered over the spectacle from a rock formation high above the shore. Even as the loyalists fled after he had sallied forth from Omashu, it took Sokka another year to track them back up the Kolau mountain range and another year to force them out. This time, Sokka refused to allow the loyalists to huddle into their caves.

Some called it the Year Without Darkness. Tirelessly, Sokka preemptively sent runners to set fire to the innumerable caves throughout the range to make them uninhabitable by loyalists. As the enemy found that their previous hiding places had been lathered in oil and set aflame, they were forced to move on.

At night, the tall mountains were filled with uncountable fires that filled the sky with smoke and lit surrounding cities with an inescapable light. When it rained, a dirty lingering odor fell over the mountain, and the plant life and trees died with it. Sokka was relentless and refused to give up. It was no longer the fight that powered him, but instead the need to return home that did.

As the wind rushed passed him towards the mountains, Sokka took a moment to reminisce on what he had done. Kolau was now dark, blackened by the burning that had taken a year to accomplish, and some had predicted would take a decade to heal. It was a regret that bottled up inside him, and was only assuaged when Sokka convinced himself that allowing the loyalists to win would have been much worse.

"General," came a familiar voice behind Sokka. When he turned, Sokka was pleased to see Lieutenant Roro scaling the cliff with a few notes in hand. "The council has arranged a meeting with you. They say to report to them at once."

"Watch over the boarding process for me, lieutenant," Sokka placed the pipe in between his teeth and took the notes from his advisor's hands. "This shouldn't take too long."

As his lieutenant surveyed the prisoners of war, Sokka quickly headed to the largest tents in a small encampment behind him. There, a group of generals that had supervised Sokka had gathered in the wake of the capturing of the enemy. When Sokka entered the tent, he saw a circle of old men sitting grimly around a large wooden table.

"Wolf of the Sea," the man at the head of the table bowed, prompting the others to do the same. "We are glad you have come so quickly."

"Yes, sir," Sokka bowed in response.

"First," the head general announced. "We would like to congratulate you on your phenomenal success in quickly bringing this rebellion to a close."

"It took seventeen years," Sokka grimaced. It had been too long. "I don't think it was a short campaign."

"The war for us was longer," the general smoothed his beard. "You ended it faster than any of us could have with your bold and…dangerous tactics."

"But the job is not over, Wolf of the Sea," one of the other generals spoke. This man was older than the first man, and his face shouldered more wounds. "Too often do we call victory, when the enemy might just be ready to slip out and under us."

"I have won the battle," Sokka replied firmly. "It is now up to the council to safely take the prisoners to the Boiling Rock."

"Oh no," said the general at the front of the table. "I believe you misunderstand us, Sokka of the Water Tribe. We have no intention of leading the expedition across the sea. As you may know, it is typhoon season, and for men in our state, we are not fit to lead."

"Then," Sokka knew what was coming. He just wanted to stall the inevitable. "There are many competent Waterbenders that can keep the storms at bay."

"None of them have the expertise to lead," said the head general. "And as I am already aware, those competent Waterbenders are already under your command."

"Do not try to put it off, Sokka of the Water Tribe," said the older man. "You are the only one who is capable of running this expedition as soon as possible. The Avatar is busy, and our contacts are too far away. It is you who must do the final bidding of this council."

"Don't joke around with me," Sokka snarled, his anger breaking loose, his fists shaking, and his glare as penetrating as his spear. "I've done what you've asked me to do for seventeen years. It's time you handed off the job to someone else."

"The matter is done," the head general slammed his fist on the table, his glare just as frightening as Sokka's. "You have been ordered by the council. You were there at the start of the conflict. You will be the one to end it once and for all. Think of yourself lucky that we haven't court martialed you for destroying Kolau mountain."

The generals immediately stood without another word, and exited into their chambers at the back room of the tent. Sokka stood, silent, as he contemplated his circumstance. His fists and shoulders still shook, and his eyes shined with the faintest hint of tears.

"I've come this close," Sokka whispered between clenched teeth. "I've come this close to see you and the city again, and this is what they do to me?"

Quietly, Sokka left the tent.

When Sokka returned, and Lieutenant Roro saw the expression on his face, he knew that it couldn't be good news. The two stood quietly together, and the lieutenant did not ask once of Sokka's meeting with the council. They stared off into the distance, beyond the massive ships that hoarded their enemies, and towards the expansive sea.

"You've been my advisor for seventeen years, Lieutenant Roro," Sokka finally spoke, blowing a puff of smoke. "It's been a pleasure, but go back to your wife. Go back to your son. I'm sure that they'll be needing you."

Roro stood silently for a moment, watching Sokka close his eyes and take a deep breath. It was as if Sokka expected that upon opening his eyes, Roro would not be there.

"I'm sorry sir," Roro patted the general on the back. "I've been on this journey too long to see it half way. And there seems to be someone else that might need me more than my wife and kid."

"I'm following you to the ends of the earth if I have to. General."

* * *

><p>When they first received notice that Sokka would be returning so many years ago, Toph and Suki embraced with joy. Finally, it was time for him to return to his child, who wondered about his father's escapades. Finally, it was time to return to his girlfriend and perhaps propose for real this time. And finally, it was time to fulfill his promise that he made so long ago, and return to the city that he fought so hard to protect.<p>

It was after six months, and Sokka's planned party of arrival was empty as Suki and Toph were informed that the Wolf of the Sea had been commanded to chase the routing loyalists into the Kolau mountains once again. They laughed off the occasion and joked about Sokka always predicting things too early. When they took down their ribbons, lights, and ate their cakes alone, Suki and Toph received a letter that Sokka had pushed the loyalists back to the edge of the Earth Kingdom shore and that his return might be imminent.

Their spirits were high, and their former discouragement became motivation to throw a small occasion just for Sokka. And so they waited, day after day reading news about Sokka's grand victories. They were frightened by his destruction an entire mountain range, and Suki was shocked to see pictures of his stern face and the pipe that hung from his mouth. His hair had grown whiter than before. Yet, their momentary shock was offset by the hopes that he would return and tell them that everything was going to be okay.

But a year passed, and news came that Sokka was finally victorious, having achieved an unconditional surrender. Suki and Toph, a little reluctant now, decided to take another shot at a party. This time, Sen, having returned from college on a break, decided to pitch in on the effort. They worked vigorously at night while serving customers at _The Jasmine Dragon _in the morning.

Then, the news came in that Sokka had set sail, and the light in Suki's eyes was never the same again.

Toph tried to help as much as she could, but she could feel the heartbroken footsteps that emanated from Suki's every step, and knew that she could not hold out for much longer.

"Suki," Toph reassured. "Sokka is coming back. He has to come back for you and for Sen!"

"Yeah," Suki halfheartedly replied. "He might come back."

"Stay strong, Suki," Toph gripped Suki's shoulders. "If not for Sokka, then for Sen. And if not for Sen, stay strong for me, because I have hope that Sokka will return someday too."

It only grew worse when the news stopped. Sokka's ship was reported to have joined the prison vessels on a journey that landed right in the middle of the south eastern monsoons and were barraged by heavy rains. No messenger hawks could enter or leave the area, and so all news of Sokka ended that spring, on the eighteenth anniversary of Sokka's leaving.

Together, they waited, but Toph soon noticed that Suki was acting different. She would spend the nights at unfamiliar restaurants, bars with the heaviest of drinks, and sit on the balcony contemplating how nearly twenty years of her life had been filled with waiting for a phantom that was only known to exist on the words of a page.

Then one day, Toph found that Suki had not come into _The Jasmine Dragon_. When she rushed to Suki's apartment, she felt a large bag of luggage, and Suki standing at the front of the door with her keys in hand.

"Hey Toph," Suki greeted her with a smile. "I was about to come over to the store and tell you something."

"That you're leaving?" Toph panted, realizing that all these years had left her a little bit out of shape. "You never told me about this before."

"Sorry," Suki replied, her voice suddenly softer. "But it's gotten a bit too much for me."

"What are you talking about," Toph tightened her fists. "We were waiting for Sokka together weren't we? We were going to say hello to him together weren't we? We were going to celebrate his return weren't we?"

"Sorry," was all Suki could say again. "But I've spent too much time here. I'm not a woman who can just settle in one place and wait for her man to come after being twenty years late, Toph. I'm sorry, but I'm a little bit tired of having to prepare a party for nobody. I'm tired of reading the news only to learn that Sokka is farther, not closer. I'm tired of all of those things."

"Then who am I?" Toph was on the verge of yelling. "I don't want to stay here anymore than you do. I feel lonely in the city that I built. But I'm waiting for Sokka too. Maybe it's for different reasons, but I'm waiting for him all the same."

"You're different from me," Suki's voice was soft and light. She smiled and took her first steps off her porch. "You're just different from me, Toph. And I think that difference might make you better than me. Or worse. Who knows? Anyway, I'm leaving."

Suki started to walk off. Toph wanted to stop her, but knew that it would only be selfish of her to do so.

"What about Sen?" Toph shook off her tears for a moment as she tried one more time. "What will Sen do now?"

"He's grown, and you've been a lovely auntie since birth," Suki turned her head back at Toph. "He should be old enough to understand why I'm leaving. If you think otherwise, just tell him that his mother is on an extended vacation."

"And if you ever see Sokka, tell him," Suki paused for a moment, shook her head, and laughed. "No. I'll tell him if I ever see him again."

With that, Suki was gone. Toph had never felt so alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** As you can see, not so good for the duo. I'm debating if I should let Toph and Sokka meet each other. Anyhow, let me know what you guys think of this chapter! I think this probably is my favorite chapter with Plan of Attack being in close second.


	8. Secrets

**A/N:**Here it is. The ending that I've been working on for the last week. I've thought long and hard about how I wanted to end this thing, and I think I have it now. This one has definitely taken the longest for me to write. So enjoy, and let me know what you guys think.

Prompt #7: Secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>7. Secrets<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The trains sure move fast these days, Sokka thought<em>.

Outside, the sky was painted with fluffy white clouds. The moon hung just barely in view, with the stars starting to appear as the sun began to set. Autumn leaves sprinkled across the train's surface, and when Sokka pulled down the window, a cool odorless air entered his nose and passing pollen fell onto his Water Tribe garments. The train's horn roared over the sound of its metal wheels grinding against the track. Moments afterwards, a screeching noise echoed through Sokka's cabin, and the train came to a halt.

Sokka stepped off the train and onto a platform once again filled with unfamiliar faces. As Sokka looked at his map to determine which train he was taking next, he couldn't help but feel foreign in a land of people dressed in different outfits. Silky cloth tied fancily around the neck, jackets with round buttons, and hats as round as Momo's eyes. This was the new generation, Sokka soon realized, and he was old and outdated.

Here, no one seemed to know him. Nobody greeted him, and nobody even recognized the wolf emblem emblazed over his leather jacket in honor of his accomplishments.

_Twenty five years is enough to forget people, Sokka assumed_.

His next ride was waiting on the other side of the station, and so Sokka made the long walk through hallways and corridors, passing strange glances and unknown faces. When he arrived, Sokka heard the train's loud horn and rushed aboard before the metal doors sealed behind him. The lady at the front of the train announced that they were heading to Ba Sing Se, and Sokka sighed, relieved that he had boarded the right one, and pulled his pipe from his pockets.

It had been like this ever since he began his return. The trains always passed by nostalgic lands covered with beautiful forests and snowy mountains. Yet, whenever Sokka entered civilization, he felt hopelessly lost in a sea of people younger and different than him. Many were oblivious that merely thirty years before the world was on the brink of utter destruction.

Yet, there was still hope in Sokka's heart. He had not made another three thousand mile journey for nothing. In the great distance was a great city, built by a woman who promised to make it as perfect as her Earthbending. Sokka had longed forever to finally be free of his promise and to see the young girl who made it with him so long ago. There were so many things he wanted to say and show to her. The things he had seen, the people he had met, and the food that he grudgingly ate.

Still, it was a lonely road home. During the day, Sokka would perch next to his train window, and he would sit for hours as the cities and countryside blended together in a blur of fascinating colors. At night, he would be at the back of the train, standing in the cold as the vehicle cut through the absolute darkness with only a faint dim light and the stars to guide it.

But no matter how long he slept, or how long he watched the train soar by the scenery, the trek home seemed like an eternity. Republic City was always in the far distance and it was never close enough for Sokka. The time between transferring trains could be behind for days and even months if one was unlucky. Sokka only feared more delays between now and his return.

It was now winter and his train was stuck in the snow.

It was only in spring when the flowers blossomed that the wheels began to turn again.

* * *

><p>Sokka woke to the sound of incoming trains. As his eyes opened, he saw that a few birds had perched themselves on the wooden bench he sat on and happily chirped away at each other. After throwing a few crumbs of his last meal for them to eat, Sokka stretched and yawned, taking note of the clock that hung over his head. His next boarding was mere minutes away.<p>

Like always, the station was filled to the brim with travelers from all places. Sokka had long gotten used to sleeping even with their loud voices in their heads, and he chuckled at the thought of him twenty years younger grumbling at the littlest sound that woke him. Now, it was only the sound of horns that pulled Sokka from his slumbers.

The Water Tribesman shook off his remaining doziness and grabbed his bag that he had kept safely behind his back. Slinging it over his shoulder, he waited as his final train to Republic City moved closer and closer towards him. Across the tracks was another platform carrying hundreds of people ready to board trains heading in the opposite direction. The trains there were already parked and horns now blared across the station to signal passengers to board. Upon closer inspection, Sokka found that the trains on the opposite side appeared to be newer models, were fitted onto sleeker tracks, and as the signs above indicated, were a one way trip to the other side of the Earth Kingdom.

_Pretty risky if you get something wrong, Sokka thought._

Sokka's train arrived, and Sokka was first onboard after handing his ticket to the lady at the rail. As always, he found the private cabin that he had bought for himself on his trip home. Setting his personal belongings aside, Sokka opened the window and took a breath of fresh air before leaning against the wall and watching the people on the opposite platform.

A plume of smoke rose from the trains on the other side, signaling that it was about time to leave. Sokka could not help but feel a slight nostalgia at the sight of people boarding those trains. He had left so long ago, but no matter how long it had kept Sokka from those that he loved, his trip had been one filled with memories, experiences, and good friends. Sokka once again pulled out his pipe, but on second thought, placed it back into his jacket.

_Lieutenant Roro would want me to stop, he said to himself._

Suddenly, as Sokka turned his attention from his pipe back to the window, he spotted someone.

She was clothed in an old fashioned green robe, and she walked towards the train station with a pair of bare feet. Over her shoulder was a small bag that she must have bought decades ago from a tournament in her home town. Her hair blocked the color of eyes, but Sokka was almost absolutely certain that there was a jade hue that hid underneath.

It didn't occur to him at all that she had broken their promise. All Sokka could think about was getting her attention.

Sokka pulled the window down, almost forcefully ripping it from its bolts, before shouting a name at the top of his lungs. It didn't work. The station was too crowded, and everyone's voices were mingled like an out of tune orchestra. The lady didn't hear his voice and instead, stepped closer to the train in front of her.

Now, both trains blared their horns and made the entire station wince at the loud noise that frightened even the birds that had been nesting in the metal roof above. The lady was almost at the steps, and Sokka had yet to catch her attention. Thinking frantically, he continued to shout, only to receive absolutely no response.

Just when Sokka suspected that he may have completely run out of ideas, a new one stepped into Sokka's head. Right as she stepped aboard the train, Sokka started stomping his feet as hard as he could, rapidly pounding the floor of the metal train, and sending his vibrations to anyone willing to listen to them. The train sounded its warning horn one last time.

The woman's ears perked out of her hair, and she turned as quickly as she could. Her hair flew in the wind as Sokka strained outside the window to take a closer look. As she shifted towards him, he saw a mouth gaping in surprise, cheeks as pale as snow, and the faint glint of a headband shining in the evening sun. Sokka craned his neck even more, hoping to see those beautiful green eyes.

It didn't happen. The metal doors closed on the train, and the glass windows obscured his view.

The trains moved in opposite directions.

In a matter of hours, Sokka's three thousand mile journey came to an end, just as someone else's had just started.

* * *

><p>When Sokka reached Republic City, it took only a few questions to find <em>The Jasmine Dragon<em>. When he arrived, the door was ajar, but the dimly lit lanterns suggested that there were few to no guests tonight. Sokka took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

The store was empty. Chairs and tables were unoccupied. There was no sound of boiling water and no aroma of jasmine tea. Discouraged, Sokka prepared to leave, but not before he heard the clanking of porcelain and glass.

Sokka turned towards the sound.

A young man, who had almost dropped his teapot in the process, stared back at Sokka, his mouth partially open. For a moment, Sokka could not recognize him. It wasn't until he saw the man's unmistakable blue eyes that he realized who it was.

"Sen," Sokka whispered.

The man was silent, his hands shaking over the teapot. His eyes seemed to portray a mixture of anger and rejoice.

"That's what she gets for not telling you about it," his son spoke finally.

He set the teapot on a table and brought out three cups.

"Sit down. I'll keep the tea hot until she comes back."

_Fin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A song to fit this ending would be the TV version of Sakasama Bridge by Suneohair.

I wanted this Tokka fic to be different. It wasn't one that was supposed to be filled with romance, but it wasn't one that was devoid of it either. To me, a good romance is not about saying "I love you" or all the kisses and hugs you give. Instead, a good romance is painted best by the small actions that people make and the commitments that people have for each other. And that's the type of romance I wanted to portray with this story.

I hope you've sincerely enjoyed this journey. I know that I have.


End file.
